The overall goal of these studies is to understand the processes required to generate cytotoxic T cells during the autologous MLR, and apply these findings to the generation of leukemia-specific cytotoxic T-lymphocytes during the autologous MLR of patients with leukemia at the time of remission. If such leukemia-specific cytotoxic T-lymphocytes are developed, we shall establish cloned lines. Lines will be grown from colonies established in soft agar and grown up in continuous culture using T cell growth factor.